Intercambiando papeles
by Altair-san
Summary: Orihime debe cuidar a Ulquiorra el día completo, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó a Ulquiorra? ¿Por qué está en esa forma? ¿Y por qué no habla? ¿Se quedará así para siempre? / One-shot.


**Hola :D**

**Como saben, los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo :D**

**¡Disfruten el One-shot! :3**

* * *

En medio de la sala del palacio Las Noches, Aizen y Szayel veían sorprendidos, uno más que el otro, a quien tenían delante suyo.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó el ex capitán al arrancar logrando recuperar la compostura, sin embargo era difícil dado que ver a Ulquiorra en esa forma era realmente inesperado.

Por su parte, Szayel sabía que su plan había fallado.

Hace un par de días atrás que el científico buscaba una forma de vengarse de Aizen debido a que se le había reducido el número de especímenes para sus tétricos experimentos.

"_No hay nada más que discutir, es una orden"_

Si bien esas palabras lo hicieron enfadar mucho, frente a Aizen se resignó a obedecer con su carácter de siempre.

Hasta que un día terminó su venganza. Se hallaba dentro de su laboratorio colocando un líquido dentro de una taza para té, luego de que se lo entregara al pelimarrón quedaría en una completa humillación ante todos los hollows, arrancar, fracciones y espada de Las Noches.

Pero no calculó que alguien sospecharía de sus intenciones.

**FLASH BACK**

**- **Aizen-sama, no hay más té – dijo la cuarta espada acercándose al gran comedor y manteniendo distancia de su superior.

- Que lastima… - suspiró con moderación apoyando su mejilla contra su muñeca – Realmente quería una taza más.

Por supuesto que la culpa la tenía Szayel Aporro, después de todo él se tomó el tiempo de esconder todo el cargamento de té en una de las habitaciones del palacio, vaya que no fue fácil, había demasiado de esas infusiones.

- Es… extraño, estaba seguro que aún quedaban bastantes – indicó Ulquiorra monótonamente.

- Descuida, está bien – sonrió como de costumbre – mejor llévale su almuerzo a Orihime antes que se haga tarde, ya veré como me las arreglo.

- No hay de qué preocuparse – se escuchó la voz del pelirosa atravesando la entrada hacia el comedor, llevaba una taza con él.

Ulquiorra comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento ni bien observó ese pequeño detalle.

- Por casualidad escuché sobre su problema Aizen-sama, así que le traje esto.

En eso Szayel pretendió entregarle la taza al ex shinigami, pero el pelinegro fue más rápido y el objeto terminó primero en sus manos. Aizen entrecerró sus orbes tras el hábil movimiento, mientras que Szayel intentó no mostrar debilidad.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – le preguntó el arrancar de cabello azabache con la taza en su mano.

- ¿Yo? Nada – contestó sonriendo – solo quiero ayudar a Aizen-sama, nada más.

- No respondas con palabras que son impropias de ti.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas que haré algo malo?

Ulquiorra se limitó a verlo fríamente. Aizen, por su parte, disfrutaba de la escena olvidándose por completo de su antojo de aquella infusión, sin imaginar en que acabaría todo esto.

- Sí tantas dudas tienes ¿Por qué no pruebas primero? – Dijo Szayel con la intención de provocarlo, sabía perfectamente que a Ulquiorra no le gustaba recibir órdenes de otros espada y más si este era uno inferior a él, por lo que estaba seguro que no lo probaría y se lo entregaría a Aizen.

- Bien.

Szayel sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda

"¿Eh?"

Asombrado miraba como Ulquiorra bebía un poco de la taza.

- Es… espera… - murmuró demasiado tarde.

Una neblina celeste empezó a emanar del cuerpo de Ulquiorra sin que este se percatara; Aizen abrió ligeramente sus orbes al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, Szayel dio unos pasos atrás apretando sus dientes con fastidio.

"Esto… no estaba en mis planes" pensó el pelirosa.

La neblina aumentó hasta que en cierto instante comenzaba a disminuir permitiendo ver al cuarto espada.

Tanto Aizen como Szayel no sabían que decir cuando observaron a Ulquiorra de forma distinta. Pero el científico comprobó que si el ojiverde no hubiese intervenido, su venganza hubiera sido un éxito completo.

**FINAL FLASH BACK**

Mientras en una habitación de Las Noches.

Orihime se encontraba sentada en su blanco y enorme sofá, acompañada solo por los sonidos de su estómago, aunque los platillos que le bridaran no fuesen tan deliciosos debía admitir que necesitaba uno ahora.

De repente escuchó unos pasos aproximándose a la entrada de su cuarto por lo que dio un vistazo. En su rostro ya se iba formando una sonrisa debido a que Ulquiorra llegaría con su comida, pero en eso abrió sus orbes al ver que no se trataba de él.

- Aizen-sama… - se puso de pie inconscientemente.

Él le sonrió logrando que solo se pusiera más nerviosa.

"¿Ahora que hice?" "¿Por qué está Aizen-sama aquí?" pensó ella.

Hizo memoria rápidamente para comprobar si había fallado en algo recientemente, pero el único problema que tuvo fue cuando Grimmjow no quería que lo sanara por completo, según él decía que no era necesario, pero Ulquiorra, que se hallaba a su lado, le dijo que era por orgullo. De todas formas, en esa ocasión no era su culpa, ella deseaba curarlo sin embargo por culpa de la personalidad del joven peliceleste no acabo con su trabajo.

- Buenas tardes – saludó con un ademan en su mano – Tomando en cuenta que raras veces vengo a verte esto resultará un poco confuso y hasta vergonzoso… - sonrió.

- ¿De qué habla? – Preguntó - ¿Don… Donde está Ulquiorra?

- A eso vengo…

El ex capitán dio unos pasos a la derecha para dejar pasar a un niño, era idéntico a Ulquiorra, solo que carecía de ese toque frío y serio que sí tenía en su forma adulta. En cuanto a su apariencia, tenía el uniforme, el cráneo, las marcas de lágrimas y sus ojos solo eran un poco más grandes de lo normal, en resumen, ahora poseía un aire de inocencia con una mirada inexpresiva.

Orihime sonrió encantada al ver a Ulquiorra de esa forma, definitivamente era él. Estaba tan emocionada que olvido que tenía hambre. Sin embargo una duda rondaba en su cabeza.

- Necesito que lo cuides – la pelinaranja encaró a Aizen tras escuchar aquel favor – Szayel está haciendo la cura para regresarlo a su forma original, mientras tanto cuídalo.

La humana de ojos grises disminuyó su sonrisa, a ella le gustaba pasar el tiempo con niños, pero no estaba segura si podía hacerlo correctamente.

- Cre… creo que yo… no soy la persona indicada para eso Aizen-sama.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Volvió a sonreírle levemente – eres la mejor para hacerlo.

Esas palabras despertaron la curiosidad de Orihime.

- A comparación de los otros, confió en que tú cuidaras bien de él – rió un poco - ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si los demás lo ven así?

- Ah… yo… yo creo… - balbuceó dirigiéndole una mirada a Ulquiorra, pero este solo retrocedió un poco hasta esconderse detrás de Aizen.

- ¿No crees que llegó el momento de devolverle el favor? – Orihime miró los ojos del ex capitán – Ulquiorra siempre ha cuidado de ti, has lo mismo por él.

El pequeño arrancar sintió como el pelimarrón se separaba de él para darle unos pequeños empujoncitos hacia la ojigris.

Ella sonrió un poco, estaba consciente de lo que dijo Aizen, por lo que no se negaría.

- ¡Daré lo mejor de mí, Aizen-sama!

- Me alegra oír eso, solo quiero agregar algo – dijo en un tono más serio – en esta forma él no recuerda mucho, Szayel me lo dijo, y también no habla demasiado, casi nada, así que no te preocupes si no te dirige la palabra.

- ¡Entendido! – agregó llena de ánimo.

Aizen asintió satisfecho y se retiró dejando a ambos solos en la habitación.

Orihime se colocó en cuclillas para estar a la misma altura de Ulquiorra, calculando tendría unos cuatro o cinco años.

- Hola Ulquiorra ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

El espada parpadeó un par de veces y bajó la mirada. La humana marcó sus cejas con tristeza, al parecer no la recordaba.

- En ese caso, me llamo Orihime – formó una dulce sonrisa otra vez – El día de hoy yo me haré cargo de ti, así que cualquier cosa que desees hacer házmelo saber ¿sí?

El arrancar de grandes ojos verdes levantó la cabeza cuando Orihime terminó de hablar.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer? – le preguntó.

Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Tienes sed?

De nuevo recibió una respuesta negativa.

- ¡Ya sé! – Se levantó muy animada confundiendo un poco al espada - ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas? ¿Sabes cómo se juega?

El ojiverde se quedó callado luego de escuchar la pregunta.

- Es fácil, uno de nosotros debe cubrir sus ojos y contar hasta diez mientras la otra persona busca un lugar para esconderse, al terminar de contar comienza la búsqueda – miró su habitación pensativa – aunque quizá jugar aquí sea demasiado fácil.

El pequeño arrancar dio unos pequeños tirones al uniforme de Orihime para llamar su atención, luego extendió su brazo señalando la puerta de salida.

- ¡Buena idea! – levantó su dedo índice intentando ser un poco autoritaria, pero el papel no le quedaba del todo – pero pase lo pase no debes dejar que otros espada o arrancar te vean ¿entendiste?

Esta vez obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa al ver a su carcelero asentir con la cabeza.

- Dime ¿Tú quieres contar o buscar?

Ulquiorra entrecerró sus orbes ligeramente tras la pregunta.

Orihime se percató que para esa pregunta él debía hablar, eso a él le incomodaba al parecer.

- ¿Quieres contar? – Volvió a preguntar recibiendo nuevamente una respuesta positiva – Bien, cubre tus ojos y cuenta en tu mente mientras yo busco donde esconderme.

Él obedeció a la humana ayudándose con sus manos a obstruir su visión, la pelinaranja sabía que era el momento así que salió de su habitación buscando un buen lugar.

Desafortunadamente, por salir tan de prisa, chocó contra Grimmjow consiguiendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Eso enfado mucho al joven de ojos felinos.

- ¡¿No te puedes fijar por donde vas, princesita?!

- ¡Lo… Lo siento Grimmjow-kun! – Se disculpó muy nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie junto con el irritado espada – Es… es que Ulquiorra y yo estamos jugando…

- ¿Eh? – Sonrió con sorna - ¿están jugando?

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Ya debió terminar de contar hasta diez! – exclamó recordando también que Grimmjow no debía encontrarse con Ulquiorra.

Por suerte logró ver una habitación cerca de ellos. Tomó al peliceleste del brazo rápidamente para que no se escapase.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!

En un rápido movimiento ambos se metieron en esa habitación que inesperadamente resultó ser muy estrecha además de oscura.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!

- Shh… no grite por favor – pidió Orihime – Ulquiorra no debe vernos, estamos jugando a las escondidas – sonrió a pesar de que Grimmjow no pudiese ver su rostro por la falta de luz.

- ¡Joder! ¡No me metas en tus infantiles juegos! ¡Solo voy a perder mi tiempo! ¡¿Y se puede saber porque cojones aquí dentro huele a té?!

La ojigris se dio cuenta que él tenía razón. El lugar olía a té, manzanilla y anís.

- Es cierto… - extendió su mano buscando el interruptor - ¿Dónde está la luz?

- ¡Ese es mi ojo idiota!

- Lo… Lo siento – pidió otra disculpa - ¡Aquí esta!

Al encender la luz ambos se sorprendieron cuando observaron como la habitación estaba repleta de sobres de té a punto de colapsar por el poco espacio.

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!

- ¡Mira! – Se acercó a tomar un sobre de té - ¿Por qué la habitación está lleno de ellos?

- ¡Estúpida no toques nada! – le gritó viendo como la gran montaña de sobres comenzaba a temblar delante de ambos.

- ¡Ah, no fue mi intención! ¡Lo devolveré!

En eso la cargada montaña se derrumbó provocando que la puerta de la habitación se abriera de golpe dejando salir más sobres de té y al par que se encontraba dentro.

Orihime frotó su cabeza adolorida y vio como había infusiones por todo el pasillo.

- Al menos estas cosas amortiguaron nuestra caída – rió.

- ¡¿Tú crees?! – exclamó enojado el ojiturquesa mientras intentaba quitarse de encima aquellos sobres.

De repente los ojos de Orihime se abrieron al sentir como alguien tocaba su hombro por detrás, era Ulquiorra.

- ¡Ah! – soltó un pequeño gritito para después inmediatamente abrazarlo y darle la espalda a Grimmjow.

- ¿Ahora qué te pasa? – le preguntó muy confundido.

- ¡Na… Nada! – le sonrió de forma nerviosa.

- ¿Qué estas abrazando? – alzó una ceja con interés.

- No… no es nada, Grimmjow-kun… - abrazó más fuerte a su carcelero con la intención de ocultarlo del joven de cabellos celestes – De verdad…

La sexta espada chasqueó su lengua enojado y se puse de pie, sabía que nuevamente perdía su tiempo así que se marchó sin despedirse.

La ojigris soltó un suspiro más aliviada, se separó de Ulquiorra chocándose con sus grandes ojos verdes.

- No… no me mires así… - empezaba a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo – Lo siento… Grimmjow-kun casi te ve en esa forma… fui muy descuidada, lo sabía… - bajó su cabeza – sabía que no era la indicada para cuidar de ti.

Su tristeza se detuvo cuando sintió como Ulquiorra volvía a tocar su hombro.

Levantó la cabeza encarándolo. Se veía inexpresivo como siempre, pero por primera vez notó algo distinto que no podía describir.

Sin embargo le fue suficiente para sonreír otra vez.

- Realmente te ves muy tierno en esa forma – dijo son sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Ulquiorra desvió la mirada luego de oír el comentario de su prisionera, aunque él no lo supiera en ese estado.

- Bueno, ganaste ¡Felicidades, Ulquiorra! Ahora puedes elegir cual será el siguiente juego.

El arrancar señaló la salida de Las Noches.

Orihime abrió sus orbes asombrada pero interesada.

- ¿Quieres ir al desierto de Hueco Mundo? –le preguntó con una sonrisa – Está bien, vamos.

Ella le ofreció su mano inconscientemente para ir juntos, pero entró en razón pensando si era adecuado tratar así al espada.

La respuesta no llegó a su mente cuando sintió el contacto de la fría mano del pelinegro contra la suya.

Orihime observó a Ulquiorra de forma curiosa, en cambio él dirigía su mirada a donde pedía ir sin inmutarse por el tacto que le brindaba a la humana.

"Ulquiorra…" pensó al mismo tiempo que se encaminaba a la salida "¿De niño eras así…?"

El ojiverde la seguía sin soltar su cálida mano.

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar…?" "¿Fue este mundo?"

Poco a poco se lograba ver el azulino cielo del desierto.

"A comparación de tu forma adulta… eres tan diferente ahora"

La chica de ojos grises parpadeó un par de veces al encontrarse con el exterior, se sentía la suave arena y las leves corrientes de viento del desolado lugar.

- Es hermoso – la pelinaranja sonrió – No siempre se ve un escenario así.

Ulquiorra la observó de forma inocente.

- Lo sé, lo sé – rió – no hay mucho que ver, pero te aseguro que es mejor que mi aburrida habitación.

Él suspiró un poco.

- Oye ¿Qué esperabas? Tú no me dejas salir de ahí – dijo sonriendo – Aunque en tu forma adulta es agradable conversar contigo.

El comentario llamó la atención del pequeño arrancar, este se acercó más a Orihime de forma curiosa dándole a entender que le contara más.

- Bueno… hablamos de muchas cosas sobre mi mundo – se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de él nuevamente – el mundo humano es algo que te interesa mucho, pero tú siempre me dices que los sentimientos son inútiles, porque solo provocan debilidad.

El ojiverde inclinó su cabeza con confusión, ella solo alcanzó a reír un poco.

- También dices que no los comprendes porque no puedes verlos ni sentirlos, pero trato de convencerte de que sí existen cada vez que tenemos la oportunidad de hablar… - La humana entrecerró sus orbes bajando la mirada – Debo admitir que… extraño hablar contigo…

Ulquiorra la observaba con notable sorpresa, no pudo evitar abrir levemente sus labios para intentar decir algo que le permitiera ver sus ojos de vuelta.

Pero no hubo tiempo.

El suelo comenzó a temblar consiguiendo alarmar a Orihime quien se puso de pie. El pelinegro se aferró a la pierna de ella para no caer.

- ¿Qué… Qué pasa?

De repente un hollow salió debajo de la arena con tanta fuerza que lanzó a la pelinaranja lejos del arrancar.

Ella cayó bruscamente contra el suelo tosiendo un poco. Observó que era un hollow el culpable del temblor.

- ¿Ul… Ulquiorra…? – Preguntó nerviosa - ¿Dónde estás…? ¡Ulquiorra!

Sus gritos hicieron que el hollow le clavara la mirada incitando a acercarse amenazantemente.

Orihime activó su escudo esperando no recibir daño. Sin embargo sus esperanzas se fueron el ver como aquella bestia iba formando un rayo de luz en su boca con la intención de atacarla.

Pero otra luz más radiante aparecía detrás del hollow.

"¿Ulquiorra…?" pensó la ojigris sorprendida, a pesar de su edad aún tenía suficiente energía espiritual para levitar y para usar… "¿Un cero?"

El hollow se percató muy tarde del cero que venía a sus espaldas. Ulquiorra ejecutó hábilmente el movimiento esforzándose en no herir a la humana que estaba cerca al enemigo.

Este rugió por el insoportable dolor de ser calcinado, con las fuerzas que le quedaban comenzó a alejarse de ambos seres dando lugar a un alivio momentáneo en la pelinaranja.

- Ulquiorra… - murmuró sonriendo y enfocando su mirada hacia arriba que es donde su pequeño salvador se encontraba.

La paz no duró mucho cuando se dio cuenta como Ulquiorra caía todo debilitado.

- ¡Ulquiorra!

Corrió hasta atrapar al espada impidiendo que se golpeara contra el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ulquiorra…? – abrió sus orbes al percatarse que estaba inconsciente y con algunas heridas en su cara, tal vez generados por la gran embestida que dio el hollow al salir de la arena.

Orihime intentaba mantener la calma y se apresuró a ir a su habitación donde trataría las heridas de Ulquiorra.

* * *

Pasaron apenas unos cuantos minutos cuando el arrancar abrió sus ojos, podía sentir que estaba recostado sobre algo suave.

Se repuso dándose cuenta que era un cama.

¿Cómo llegó allí? Hace poco se estaba enfrentando a un hollow.

En eso la pelinaranja se acercó a él.

- ¡Ya despertaste! – Exclamó sentándose a su lado - ¿te sientes mejor?

Él asintió una vez como respuesta.

- Creo que tu cuerpo no aguantó usar ese cero – suspiró – pero me alegra saber que estas bien.

Acarició la cabeza de Ulquiorra con cuidado, a él no parecía incomodarle.

- Gracias por protegerme Ulquiorra – le regaló una sonrisa – Aunque eso debí hacerlo yo, supongo que aun dependo mucho de ti.

Ulquiorra solo se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos de su prisionera.

- Hoy fue un día muy cansado ¿No crees? – añadió recostándose en su cama y tomando una almohada – Creo que tomaré una siesta… ¿no salgas de aquí, si?

El pelinegro no dejo de observar a Orihime en todo momento.

Se mantuvo un silencio en el cuarto haciendo que ella poco a poco sienta sueño.

Sin embargo una voz la despertó.

- ¿Puedo… dormir contigo?

La pelinaranja parpadeó un par de veces observando al arrancar muy sorprendida.

- ¡Hablaste! – Exclamó llena de alegría - ¡No eras mudo! ¡Lo sabía!

Abrazó al espada con una brillante sonrisa. Esas pequeñas palabras consiguieron que todo el esfuerzo de hoy valiera la pena porque tal vez significaba que empezaba a confiar en ella.

- Claro que puedes dormir conmigo, ten, usa esto – le respondió al mismo tiempo que se separaba de él brindándole una almohada.

El pelinegro se echó a su lado apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada.

- Dulces sueños Ulquiorra – le murmuró viendo como el espada cerraba sus ojos finalmente. Él también se sentía cansado.

Ella dio paso a dormir plácidamente al lado de la persona que más le importaba en esos momentos.

* * *

Habrán pasado unos quince minutos cuando Aizen y Szayel llegaron a la habitación de la humana, se sorprendieron al verla dormir junto al arrancar.

- Vaya, parece que no podré darles la noticia – dijo Aizen en voz baja.

- Mis disculpas por todos los problemas – decía el científico fingiendo arrepentimiento – pero como dije antes, no fue fácil darme cuenta que el efecto del té dura hasta la noche y no es necesario un antídoto después de todo.

- ¿Y hubiese sido menos difícil con más sujetos de prueba? – preguntó saliendo de la habitación.

- Eso lo dejo a su criterio Aizen-sama…

- Pues, en ese caso déjame considerarlo – sonrió – Pero no creas que no tendrás un castigo por lo que hiciste – Szayel frunció las cejas y suspiró.

No le importaba lo que pasara con él siempre y cuando tuviera a sus especímenes de regreso.

Aizen abrió sus orbes levemente al igual que el pelirosa al ver diversos sobres de té en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué… Qué es esto? – Preguntó aproximando su mano a su pecho – Todo esto…

Szayel sabía que era momento de intervenir.

- A… Aizen-sama ¿Qué le parece si olvidamos quien lo hizo y como castigo ordeno todo esto?

* * *

La noche se hizo presente en Hueco Mundo y la luna, que se veía a través de la ventana, iluminaba la habitación de la pelinaranja.

Sobre la cama se encontraban carcelero y prisionera durmiendo, solo que el primero ya se hallaba en su forma adulta.

Orihime se acurrucó un poco y sonrió dormida soñando con todo lo que tuvo que pasar el día de hoy.

- Hay… té por todas partes… - murmuró empezando a abrir un poco sus orbes - ¿Ul… Ulquiorra?

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al percatarse que volvió a ser como antes, su rostro se sonrojó mucho y no pudo evitar soltar un grito consiguiendo despertar al arrancar de su sueño.

Ella cubrió su rostro muy avergonzada, debido a que no estaba bien que durmieran en la misma cama, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

- ¿Qué pasa…? – le preguntó tocando su cabeza por el insoportable grito que dio su prisionera.

Se puso de pie dirigiéndose a encender las luces de la habitación, ahí fue donde logró ver el gran sonrojo de la joven a pesar que ella intentara ocultarlo.

- ¿A qué se debe tu extraño comportamiento, mujer?

- ¡Ahh… no…! – Ladeó su cabeza de forma negativa y muy nerviosa - ¿Hace cuánto… cuanto tiempo tú volviste…?

- ¿Volví de dónde? – Ulquiorra no entendía a qué se refería.

- Emm… pues, esto… no sé cómo decirlo…

Él suspiró colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su hakama, Orihime entendió que él no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió cuando era un niño.

En eso un pensamiento llegó a su mente.

"En esta forma él no recuerda mucho" recordó las palabras de Aizen.

"El día de hoy yo me haré cargo de ti" y eso fue lo que ella le dijo.

Entonces, aquella vez que él la salvó del hollow… ¿Lo hizo por cuenta propia?

La ojigris comprendió que no fueron por órdenes, sino que la protegió porque quería.

Sonrió de manera inconsciente confundiendo más a Ulquiorra.

- Mmm… mujer.

- ¿Sí? – le dirigió la mirada borrando su sonrisa.

- No preguntes porque, pero… - entrecerró sus orbes bajando la mirada – Mañana ¿Quieres salir?

La pregunta sorprendió a la humana haciéndole sonreír.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Sí, por favor!

- Bien… le pediré permiso a Aizen-sama – se encaminó a la puerta.

- Gracias… - El arrancar se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la pelinaranja – Gracias Ulquiorra.

Pudo observar el alegre rostro de su prisionera, realmente valoraba lo que hacía aunque para él no fuera la gran cosa.

- Descansa.

Fue lo último que dijo y se marchó dejándola sola en su habitación.

Orihime sonrió viendo su almohada. Se acercó a abrazarla con alegría.

Tal vez Ulquiorra nunca sepa que hoy ella fue la que cuido de él, pero con que la ojigris lo supiera estaba bien por ahora.

La pelinaranja cerró sus ojos.

Ulquiorra la protege a ella y ella también lo protegería.

* * *

******¡Espero les haya gustado el One-shot!**

**Solo decir que surgieron dos inconvenientes al momento de escribir la historia ^^U**

**El primero era sobre la trama, en donde no sabía si poner esta o escribir sobre que el efecto caía en Grimmjow para que de esa forma Aizen encargara a Ulquiorra cuidarlo y Orihime se ofreciera ayudarlo, ¡Estaba indecisa! D: pero al final elegí esta :3**

**El segundo ocurrió al terminar de escribir, no estaba segura si hacerlo One-shot o por capitulos -_- sin embargo escogí esta forma porque hace mucho que no hago uno *-***

**¡Gracias por leer! :3**


End file.
